Shorts
by lifeinthemacro
Summary: Just a few shorts of the iconic moments from the books told from the point of view of other characters.
1. Foxface's last moments

So. Peeta and Katniss have teamed up. Well, I think that we always knew it would happen eventually, especially after that announcement. They're lucky, though. They might get through this together. Even if I do win, I'm not going to have anybody. I'll only be known as the girl who won the Hunger Games the year that the star-crossed lovers could have got through it. If they don't win, whoever does will be disliked – Hell, despised – by most districts.

I've been tailing them since Peeta could walk to see where they get their food – I haven't eaten in two days, but they haven't noticed me yet and I plan to keep it that way. Katniss definitely wears the trousers in their relationship – she's got him collecting berries and the like, even though he has no idea. Although actually he seems to have been lucky. He just picked some tasty-looking berries.

Oh, finally he's going. I'll see if there are any more berries on that bush once he's out of sight. The swine! He picked the bush dry – I can't see a single one! Wait… What's that? He dropped some of the berries! Oh thank God – I'm so hungry. Who cares if they've been on the floor? I approach slowly – they're red I think, but I can't really see properly in this light.

Hmm. They taste odd – kind of like really bitter raspberries – a rare treat. They aren't exactly pleasant, but they aren't too bad. I've already eaten them all – I didn't even notice. I get a couple of steps before I start to feel cramp. Ow. This hurts, actually – almost as bad as the hunger pangs I'd become used to ever since the career's food source blew up. Ow. Owowowow. Deep breath. Deeper breath. Come on, get through it. It can't be the berries – they were planning on eating them. Then what is it? It must just be my body reacting to the first food in a couple of days. That's it. That must be it. Okay, it's easing off a bit now. See? I said it'd get


	2. Beast'

I can't believe that I'm in here again. I thought that when you won it was a free ticket to easy times; but _nooo_. Now I'm stuck in this jungle, and every hour or so, something new turns up in a new area. Over there is the tree that gets struck by lightning – I can see it from here. I've not been doing too badly – I've found food, and you get water from the trees (Thank you, sponsors). I have a knife, so I might as well let them fight it out, and when it comes to the inevitable final battle, I'll have a pretty good position.

Hey – what's that? There's a bush behind me that's rustling. Quite a lot, actually. Should I be worrying? It's probably some scary thing designed to flush me out so the others on the beach can pick me off. I'd better get moving – to the next section, I suppose. I don't know when or where the next section will set off – I think that it's random. I'm jogging now, not wanting to waste precious energy or calories by running. Oh God, I think that the creature – whatever it is – has emerged from the bush from the sounds I just heard. Kind of like a creaking and swishing, like a branch being bent back and springing back into position. Do I turn around and see it? Or do I just run? I can hear it behind me, so I'd better just go. But surely one glance isn't going to kill me.

I decide to turn. _OHMIGOD_ it's closer than I'd originally thought – fifteen feet at most. It's large. Massive, even. It has a hyena's frame – sloping back and high haunches, but the head of a common dog – the small ones with big eyes. Chihuahuas? Yes, that's right. Its paws look too big for its body, and one of the ears is folded over, giving it a comical look. Then it opens its mouth and roars – a bellow that rattled my eardrums. I clamp my hands over my ears, but then I spy its teeth. Oh crap. They're giant – almost too big for its mouth.

I run; scared out of my mind. I don't even think about it. Dodging trees, trying to block out the sound of its steps. Every one of them is closer. I swear I just felt its breath on my neck. Hot, sticky, foul-smelling. Oh God, the _smell_! If there was ever a reason to die, it would be to get away from this.

But then I feel its teeth take a hold on me. I'm going to get ripped to pieces.

**The tribute in the second book who got ripped apart by 'Beast'. It stuck with me for some reason. Use your imagination, because I don't know which tribute it was.**


End file.
